Vanwarín
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: TPLotR xover.KNAll hope was fading. The people of Middle Earth need help. Hobbits, Dwarves, Men, and even the Longliving Elves!more summary inside


By: The Midnight Line

Title: Vanwarín.

Notes: Vanwarín means "Lost Remembrances in Elvish. Since this is a Tammy/LotR crossover, I think it fits. And as another note, this story was…well, crap. So I'm deciding to do it over. And I'm sorry, to everyone who I promised that would be in the story, only a few will, as I have already a brilliant idea for them in the plot. This used to be called 'All Shall Fade' but I changed it. And uh…This is dedicated to: Naomi. Because she is the awesome and stuck with me till the very end, urging me on as she helped to correct my foolish mistakes. And Yes, ASF is still up for my reference. Please don't review that. Read and review please. D

Rating: T for Teens.

Summary: All hope was fading. The people of Middle Earth need help. Hobbits, Dwarves, Men, and even the Long-living Elves! And yet…There were five people who have fought against Gods, Have been outnumbered by thousands, and practically changed the future. . But…Are they fit to protect the lives of two small hobbits? (Incase you didn't notice, this is a Tamora Pierce/Lord of the Rings Crossover.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

And here we begin…  
Chapter One: We have to what!

The full moon was hanging high above the world as the cries of wolves shattered the small silence in which Keladry of Mindelan now stood. She raised her hand to her mousey brown hair and wiped her sweat-drenched forehead. Peachblossom stood calmly at her side now that the battle was over. As Kel patted her faithful companion, she noted that the horse, like her, was coated in sweat and dirt as well.

"To New Hope…" She muttered, tired. Peach just seemed to go where Kel wanted, seeing as she was too tired to steer. Fighting Scancra's men, over about a thousand of them, was hard work.

"Permission to scout the woods?" A voice called out, as a man on a stormy black horse trotted up to Kel. "Permission Granted, Dom, Merric." Kel nodded her head slightly as she said their names. Domitan of Masbolle flashed a smile at her and turned around, heading off towards the forest. Merric of Hollyrose told her "Thanks Kel." Before he and his sandy brown horse turned, going in the opposite direction of Dom, his curly red hair flopping in the gallop to the forest.

Nealan of Queenscove sighed. Today they had worst casualties. It was the worst this month. But, it wasn't that bad. Only…2 died, and there were thirteen injuries. He shrugged. The people would most likely live, only one or two dieing. But…That was only if he couldn't help it, so they'd probably live.

Tobeis Boon was currently training spear with his friends, teaching them things that Kel taught to him. Surprisingly, they were doing well as, if not better, than the adults with spears. But Tobe was using the Glaive, a Yamani weapon, which Kel had given him for his birthday. The blade was made of the best steel; you could see lines of blue in it. And the hilt was dark red, and had 'Tobe' engraved at the very bottom of it.

"_Keladry…"_

What? She asked, answering the voice that seemed to boom through her mind.

_The people need you. _

Kel sighed. Who and where?

_Middle Earth. Two Hobbits._

But before Kel could ask where the heck Middle Earth was, or, what the heck a 'Hobbit' was; there was a flash of light and then Tobe, Dom, Merric, Kel, and Neal, were gone.

---------

"Welcome, my friends," Boomed a voice that Kel had known only as the Chamber of Ordeal.

"What are we doing here?" Questioned Neal quickly, wondering where the heck they were. A chorus of "Yeah, Where are we?" And "What _are _we doing here?" came up from the rest of the group. Kel only paused, raising her hand to quiet them.

"Why are my friends here, I thought you needed only me." She asked, wondering the answer. But the Chamber just laughed. "It is because you are but a mere mortal, 'Protector of the Small'. This task requires much more than you alone."

Kel only nodded, biting her lip. Whatever it was, she dearly hoped her friends would be okay. "So what do we need to do?" piped up a voice, from behind. No one had noticed the girl's entrance, and no one knew who the girl was.

"Ah, Alex, Nice to know that you have joined us." The chamber said, as Alex only nodded. "Nice to see you too!" She said, grinning widely. "Who's she?" Inquired Dom, his ebony black hair falling in front of his face. "He said her name was Alex, you twit." Neal said, smacking Dom on the backside of his head.

Dom let out a yelp of pain but shook it off and strode over to Alex. "How 'bout you and I get to-" Her eye twitched as he said this. "No." She told him simply, striding over away from Dom and over to where the other girl was. "Hullo." She said, smiling. "Hey" Kel said in response, happy that another girl was here.

"Well, now that Alex is here, we can start with the 'What you are going to do' Explanation. You are each assigned to not let the world of Middle Earth fall into the clutches of Evil. As a double duty, you are also supposed to be protecting the two hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybruck and Peregrin Took.

"A'ight, I can do that." Alex said, her reddish brown hair falling in front of her face. She wiped it away from her face with a scowl. "Well then, you might as well go now" And as soon as the Chamber said that, a bright light appeared and soon the group of six was gone and in a whole different world.


End file.
